Boom Night
"Boom Night" is the second segment of the first-to-be-aired episode of 101 Dalmatian Street, airing on Disney Channel EMEA on the 15th of December 2018. Plot It is Bon Fire Night, and the Dalmatians have barricaded themselves in the house, scared of the fireworks. However, Dolly manages to sneak out anyway. When Dylan realizes that Dorothy has followed her, he has to confront his fears of what is outside to find them. Synopsis The episode begins with all the Dylan screaming and gathering all the other Puppies (who are also in panic) as it is "Boom Night" and they need to return to the House, before the "Boom" begins. Dolly, who is skating about the Park, teases Dylan about this, while Dylan gets glomped by Deja Vu, before Fergus, Sid & a Rat (presumably Roxy) arrive and join in the teasing. Fergus asks if Dolly wants to spend the night with with him, Sid and the Rat on the barge, even daring her to do so; Dylan steps in to remind Dolly about how "Boom Night" is about surviving, but Fergus points out Dorothy gnawing a stick by the Bon Fire to Dylan, causing him to rush to Dorothy; Fergus tells Dolly he'll see her later. At the Bon Fire, Dylan tries to tug the Stick out of Dorothy's Muzzle, but is sent flying in to the Bon Fire Pile, where he laments about so many sticks going to waste. "Sticks" is a trigger word, however, and he gets glomped by the other Pups. Back at the House, Delilah & Doug place Ear Protectors on the Pups, while Doug panics about Boom Night. Dylan calls out the time before lock down, but Dolly calls out "Group Hug", which causes the Pups to glomp Dylan. Delilah reminds the Pups that Boom Night is the busiest night of the year for she & Doug, but they Know the Pups shall be able to manage; Dylan adds that no Pup is going out side that night, cause of how dangerous they find Boom Night, and when Dorothy takes his helmet, Dorothy is forced to wear Bunny Ears as Ear Protection. Delilah & a tearful Doug head to work, after Doug tells them how proud he is of them and calls for a Group Hug. Later, Dylan is trying to get the other Pups in position for Lock Down, but Dolly teases him about it. Dylan questions whether she is actually going to help him, or is just going to hang out with Fergus. Dolly comments that no one has to know she did, but Dylan comments that he shall know, meaning his conscience shall know, which Delilah & Doug shall figure out. Dolly plots to herself about going out, but notices Dorothy, and after assuring she can not be heard, makes an Anti Explosion Suit, out of Tennis Balls. She then takes Dorothy upstairs, before sneaking out, but the door is still open, as Dorothy watches. Dylan is still getting the Pups together, before finds that Dorothy is not in her Basket. He then (after tripping on Dolly's Skate Board) realises that the door is open and he can not find Dolly or Dorothy any where. Dylan, after some panic, decides to brave the night and makes his own Anti Explosion Suit, from Tn Cans and Tn Foil, and a colander as a helmet. Dylan heads outside to search for Dolly & Dorothy, but the colander obstructs his vision, causing him to mistake a Garden Gnome covered in garbage for an alien. Dolly makes it to the Barge, but her anti explosion suit causes her to fall down to the dock. Fergus comments how "fetching" her attire is, before Dylan arrives. The sound of Dylan's suit makes Dolly think Boom Night is beginning, and she hides in a Bath on the barge. Fergus sees that the sound is actually Dylan, and compliments the bunny ears, before joking how he should have had a pool party, when Dylan falls in the river. Dylan, after climbing from the river, demands to know where his Sisters are, and Fergus tells him Dolly's on the barge, with Sid and the Rat bringing her to him. The two Dalmatians joke about each other's anti explosion suits, before Dylan tells Dolly to get Dorothy, so they can go home. Dolly tells Dylan that Dorothy is not with her, and the two argue about whose fault it is that she was able to get out the House. Fergus reminds the two that Dorothy was hanging about the Bon Fire earlier, so the Dalmatians head back to the Park to find her. The two race through London, making sure they do not get spotted by Doug driving about in a Fire Truck, before reaching the Park. Dylan reaches the Bon Fire and sees what he thinks is Dorothy on top. He climbs the pile, before realising what he actually saw was a flag. He then notices that Dorothy has been on the roof of the house, the entire time, but realises that she is not wearing any ear protection, and it is almost "Boom Time. He tries to climb down, but the Bon Fire has already been lit (those doing so being unaware of Dylan being on the pile). Dolly uses the fountains, in the park, to launch herself to the top of the Bon Fire and rescue Dylan. The two rush back to the House (once again, trying to avoid getting spotted by Doug driving by), and try to get to the roof to cover Dorothy's ears. Dolly's suit causes her to get stuck, but calls out the trigger word "Ball", to get all the other Pups to charge up and dislodge her. With all the Dalmatians on the Roof, they all realise that "Boom" are actually from Fire Works. Dolly comments how one has to love this "Boom Town", with Dylan adding; "Especially, on Boom Night", as all the Dalmatians happily watch the fire works. Trivia *This episode is said to be a parody of The Purge films. *This Episode is most likely set during the British Holiday; Guy Fawkes Night, as evident with it being a night of fire works, and appearing to be an Autumn setting. The poster, which the Dalmatians are seen in front of, at the start, reads the Fifth Of November, which is the date which Guy Fawkes Night takes place on. *During the search montage, Mr. Fuzzy from "Dog's Best Friend" can be seen still with the vendor, whom the Dalmatians hooked him up with. Category:Episodes